First day back
by Brocktree
Summary: A new year has decended upon Redwall and so has abbey school! How does a teacher handle it? One Shot


_First day of School... lets see how an abbey teacher handles it!_

A mousemaiden awoke.

"Bah... first day of school. It's going to be awful." She wiped her eyes as she stumbled out of her comfy bed, hating every moment of it.

Early, a whole season of getting up three hours early. Why me, thought she.

She was one of the first awake in the dormitories. Many beasts around her still sleeping as sound as ever.

Miserably, she threw on a green habit and left the doormatries. She descended downstairs, dreading every single step to the great hall. When she finally reached her destination, she sat down on a table in the corner of the great hall, away from many other beasts.

A young squirrel waltzed over to the maiden, carrying a small wooden bowl, "Good morning, ready for the second year of school? Porridge today, nothing special. The friar woke up a bit late."

The squirrel sat a hot, steaming bowl of porridge in front of of mousemaiden, which made her snarl. The squirrel remarked, "Calm down, I have to get up much earlier than this everyday."

The mousemaid closed her eyes, rubbing her temples, "Yeah, but you get to sleep earlier, I don't. I'll soon have tests to review and document and all that, which takes well into the night."

The squirrel slowly shook his head as he paced away to serve another beasts just coming into the great hall.

When the mousemaiden was about halfway through with the bland porridge, a mole came up and sat on the bench opposite of her and addressed her casually, "Are you'm 'ee Habbey school's dibbun teacher, Sister Crencher?"

The mousemaiden winced at her last name, most of the abbey beasts knew not to call her by it, "Yes, I am mole. Please call me Lucy."

The mole nodded, stating, "Oi have ay problem . Oi wanted to tell you'm something abowt moi son."

Lucy played with her porridge a bit with her spoon, watching it swirl, " What would it be?"

The mole sat his chubby elbows onto the table, locked his fingers and began twirling his thumb, "Well you'm see my son has ay few prob'ms."

"Well, It's nice to be aware of them before school starts, what are they?"

"Ee' has Ay speak prob'em ."

Lucy felt like slapping her forehead, the morning was already beginning to be irritating, "You talked to me this early in the morning just to state the obvious, your son has a speech impediment, don't all moles?"

It took the mole a few moments to catch on to what Lucy meant, "You'm see thats not et..."

Lucy cut the mole off, " Don't worry, please I know what your trying to say. I will try my hardest to correct your sons speech problem. I doubt it will work, but I'll try with all of my might."

The mole sighed and nodded, getting up and leaving.

0o0o----

Lucy stood erect, her back to a chalkboard. The first day of school would start at any moment and most of the younglings had already arrived and were making quite a scene.

Some willing as ever to leave their parents, "Bye pop."

Some reluctant to ever leave their parents, "Oi dont want to lurn Oi want to bee Ay diggin mole like you'm"

Yet, inevitably, each beast was soon seated and staring at Lucy.

A rather quiet class, strange, she thought.

"Hello class, today is the first day of your education about our abbey. Can anyone tell me what education means?"

A willing haremaiden quickly raised her hand, " It means to learn!"

"Good, my name is Miss Lucy, and you may call me by that."

The whole class remained silent, most paying attention to the teacher.

"I see, well I thought I'd start the first day by letting any of you say something about yourselves. I must get you know you and learn your names. Are there any willing volunteers?"

The whole of the class remained silent, some beasts slipping back into their chairs.

"Any participants?"

The result was the same.

"Okay, I'll have to pick one than. Will that pretty young squirrelmaiden step and and introduce yourself?"

The young squirrelmaid crept slowly out of the corner of her chair and stood up, shaking. "Well... Mrs. Lucy... m..my n-n-name is..is..."

The squirrel seemed to be breaking down, speechless.

Lucy urged her on, "Your name is?"

"Is...is...Treeblossom!" the squirrel screamed.

Lucy winced somewhat, "A very nice name, Treeblossom, do you care to tell a bit about yourself?"

Treeblossom looked down, avoiding contact with her classmates eyes, "I.. I like to... to... sometimes...climb...and...hike."

"Very interesting Treeblossom, do you have any siblings?"

The squirrel paused, staring into Lucy's eyes, seemingly dazed.

Lucy stated, "Any brothers, sisters..."

Treeblossom nodded in response and said, " I... have a... brother who... works as... a cook's..helper..assistant I think they called it. He...wants to become a...a...head chef one day."

Lucy smiled, the squirrel was beginning to brighten up, "Good, you may sit down. Do I have another volunteer?"

The young haremaiden stood up fast, with hype, "The name's Lucy, like you, wot wot. My friends call me that but my parents named me Lucianna Bragadeer Bucktooth, decedent of a few famous Long Patrol generals. I had a bit of schooling at that flamin mountain, Salathingummy. I know all of my letters, wot. My parents want me to learn more about Redwall because one day I'm going to be a famous know it all beast at Salatmandathing. I have a brother who serves in da Long Patrol. I hope he becomes a captain!"

Lucy winked at the haremaiden, "It sounds like a very interesting life. I like your spunk."

The hare twitched her ear, "My what, wot?"

"Nothing..."

0o0o----

After a few more beasts were introduced accordingly, Lucy decided it was time to proceed. By this time the class had caught on to the tradition of, talking without being spoken to, as expected.

Lucy pointed out a squirrel who was talking rather loudly in the back of the classroom, "Young miss, I am not one to tolerate such behavior. I know I've never gone over this. There is no talking unless your addressed, by an adult, in this classroom. Please calm down so we can get on with our day..."

A few beasts had their eyebrows raised and a certain mole was picking at his nose.

Why did I have to be the teacher of little dibbuns and not of more mature beasts, like last year, thought Lucy.

0o0o----

Lucy had been reviewing with them on how to write. Their parents should have already taught them the alphabet, and it was seemingly so as a few beasts excelled at it, especially Lucy the haremaiden. When the review was already over, most beasts showing a sufficient ability and knowledge of all the letters, Lucy began the history lesson of the day.

"Class, it's the first day of school for all of you save Lucy, but that's to excuse to learn more about something you already know about. Who can tell me our abbey founder?"

The whole of the class spurted out different things,

"Murthen ee' Warrior"

"Martin the warrior!"

"Brother Martin!"

"Abbess Germaine!"

"Me!"

If there was one thing Lucy liked about this class, it was that most of these beasts were willing to speak out, communicate. While the more mature class of last year seemed to have a few select beasts, mostly ones who wanted to be a historian, librarian, or recorder.

"Good class, all good answerers, but the truth is Martin the Warrior was the one who created the blueprints, the plans, for the abbey. Germaine only followed the plans."

Lucy the haremaiden raised her hand, "Is Germaine a male or a flippin maid? I dunno much about the abbey as I've only been here 'bout a month, wot."

The whole class giggled as Lucy the mousemaiden answered, "A maiden."

The haremaid blushed.

"Okay class, does anybeast know who the woodlanders of long ago were liberated from?"

A mole, who hadn't talked yet, raised his hand fast.

"Okay, you there mole, who liberated us?"

The mole spoke softly, "K..Kotir."

"Can you say it louder please?"

"Kotir."

"Correct! Whats your name?"

The mole tapped his hefty digging claws together, "My name is Breton."

"Your name is Breton? Isn't that a bit...woah!" Lucy stared wide eyed at the mole, "Your speech is.."

The mole answered for her, "Normal, yeah. Ever since I've become good friends with thur... the recorder I'm using the right way to talk. My dad hates it..."

"Why does he?"

"Moi.. my dads foremole and he wants to pass the title on down to me, but I want to be a h...h...abbey recorder." replied the mole.

"You may sit."

It would be interesting to have a mole recorder. It would totally beat the common stereotypes of squirrels are the best recorders and moles can't learn correct grammer, thought Lucy.

0o0o----

The school day was coming to an end. It was time for the students to be dismissed.

Lucy stood by the door, saying goodbye to everybeast that passed by.

"Goodbye, I can't wait to see 'yall tommorow."

A squirrel responded, smirking, " Me neither! Your a nice teacher!"

As Lucy returned the squirrels smile she thought, This year might not be to bad at all...

_I hope you enjoyed it! Just a little somethin somethin I wrote a few months back for fun. I found it and decided to post it, with revisions and a few parts added._

_R&R!_


End file.
